lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast transcript/October 09, 2006
PandoraX is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- [Opening Lost Theme] Kris White: Welcome to the Official Lost Podcast, hosted by ABC.com. We hope you all enjoyed our first video podcast last week, and if you didn't, close your eyes, and it will feel like the audio ones. At any rate, Later, executive producers Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof will join us to discuss the mind-warping episode. They'll also be prepping you for this week's adventure, "The Glass Ballerina", which airs Wednesday, October 11th, from 9-10PM, only on ABC. First up, though, a few words from the show's newest additions, actress Elizabeth Mitchell. [Lost theme music] and Jack sound clip played, of when they first met in the tank. Kris White: While many out there may or may not know of actress Elizabeth Mitchell, she's been around for a while, and made quite a name for herself. She's guest-starred in television shows as diverse as House and E.R., and she's played opposite Tim Allen as Mrs. Claus in The Santa Clause 2. Despite all that experience, though, this role still represents a fresh challenge for her. Elizabeth Mitchell: My character's name is Juliet, and she's one of the Others. And she's fairly mysterious still, to everyone else, especially in the first episode. But she has some really good stuff with Jack. of Juliet trying to convince Jack to start eating played, where she jokes that she's a repo woman It's probably one of the more difficult women that I've had a chance to play. She has so many different layers. I mean, in my way of thinking, she's necessarily the bad guy, she's not necessarily the good guy, and I think that's what the show strikes the cord in. That these people, there's so much going on, there's so many layers. And you don't get a chance to do that all the time. Um, I imagine she's got a fairly good sense of humor, um... we did find a little bit of "stuff" when we were going through there; I think there's even a little bit of comedy in there. I know we don't usually think of Lost as a comedy, but it does have its moments. The writing is so brilliant and so right-on as to the human condition that, I think she's fascinating. I don't think that I've ever played a character, or been allowed to play a character, like her. I, I feel really blessed. Like, when I read the first script, I was like "Ah! I can't believe this. They want me to do this." And it just happened. It was great. Kris White: Of course, the physicality that Lost demands of its actors only adds to that challenge. played of the Hydra flooding played Elizabeth Mitchell: It was... kind of crazy! 'Cause they basically set it up, and then they're like, "You're going to swim through the rapids, and then grab onto the door, and then it's going to take you away..." I was like, "Ok..." My heart starts to beat... laughs It was wonderful, it was so much fun. I mean, I do swim... I mean, I can swim, so hopefully it looks alright... but now if you watch it, you might be like "C'mon..." But, there's something wonderful about stunts, because you don't... there's really no acting. I mean, you are fairly terrified, and you are trying to make it work. And your heart is going a million miles a minute. Y'know. And I get to grab Jack, which is fun... it's nice to save people. Kris White: As any actor will tell you, joining a show mid-stream is tough, especially if you've been a fan for a long time. Elizabeth Mitchell: Yeah, yeah, I was. I watched it, actually, from the very beginning. It actually happens a lot... that you come on, and you already know everybody. You're like "Hi, I'm Matt" or so-and-so, and you're like laugh "I know." It, it was interesting. I don't have the urge to call everyone by their character name, although I do know their characters' names... it's not usually confused in my head. What I really enjoyed was that everybody was so kind. That was surprising to me. That you would have a cast that was this big, and that you don't have any primadonnas or anyone being essentially, difficult. You really just have a group of hardworking actors. Even as big as it's gotten, you still have a group of hardworking actors... that's nice. Kris White: While Elizabeth Mitchell may be a fan, we've yet to see a fan question from her. You, on the other hand, are very good at submitting questions. Here now to answer a few of them are executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse. theme music Carlton Cuse: Hello, Damon. Damon Lindelof: Hiiiiiii! Carlton. Carlton Cuse: And welcome to our Season 3 inaugural audio podcast. Damon Lindelof: I like that there's now a difference between the video and the audio. We're moving on up. We're branching out. Carlton Cuse: I think there's a profound difference between our audio podcasts and our video podcasts. Damon Lindelof: There is a profound difference. And that is that people don't have to look at us. Carlton Cuse: That is FAR superior. Damon Lindelof: I think that is, definitely, a vast improvement. Having seen the video podcast on my computer, it was more apparent to me than ever that--why would anyone want to look at us? Carlton Cuse: Well, I look at it this way. I mean, Matthew Fox doesn't like to watch himself onscreen either... so, it's more a question of that than... that, you weren't good. Damon Lindelof: Hmmm... how many... Carlton Cuse: You were good! Damon Lindelof: Whatttt's the difference between Matthew Fox and me... What is the difference... Oh! He's wildly attractive. laughs Carlton Cuse: Oh, goin' fishin' now! Y'know, Damon, you're wildly attractive, too. Damon Lindelof: No, Carlton... we said we would just down the quotient just a little bit... just for today... Carlton Cuse: Laughs Ok... Damon Lindelof: Uh, yeah... so, there will be more video podcasts at varying points over the course of the season, but um... next time, we should probably wear make-up or have fancy lighting effects or... Carlton Cuse: Or hire actors to play us! Damon Lindelof: Yeah, or hire actors to play us. That would be the best idea. Ted Danson could play you! Carlton Cuse: And David Cross could play you. Damon Lindelof: That's wonderful. That's excellent. Let's talk just a little bit about... Carlton Cuse: Can I just ask you, if there was an ideal person that you'd like to play you, who would that be? Damon Lindelof: Billy Dee Williams. Carlton Cuse: AWESOME. Damon Lindelof: I'm a big Lando-man. And I just feel that he has always encapsulated the sort of person that I am. Carlton Cuse: Yeah. Damon Lindelof: And you? If you had to pick the dream-casting? Carlton Cuse: George Clooney. Damon Lindelof: Awesome. That's a good idea. I was going to go with Julie Andrews? But... George Clooney's good... Carlton Cuse: Maybe Julie Andrews. Damon Lindelof: Very talented. Carlton Cuse: She's a little bit older than me. Damon Lindelof: Hey, let's talk about the show! Carlton Cuse: OK, the show. Damon Lindelof: A Tale of Two Cities. Carlton Cuse: That first five minutes. Do you think that uh... we should talk about that? Damon Lindelof: It's always nerve-wracking for us, when the network sells... Carlton Cuse: dramatic voice "Don't miss the first five minutes!" Damon Lindelof: "Your first born will be sold if you do not watch the first five minutes of Lost!" Carlton Cuse: "The greatest five minutes of television ever!" d "If you're going to watch five minutes of television this year..." Laughs By the way! Who watches five minutes of television? Carlton Cuse: "That's it! I'm going to Sports Center." Damon Lindelof: We thought, y'know, ok, it's pretty cool... we were using the same gag, essentially, as we used last year, which is essentially, we want the audience to think that they're in a flashback, and in fact, they're on the island. We weren't sure that it would actually work twice, but I think, in combination with Elizabeth Mitchell, who we'll talk about in a moment... Carlton Cuse: That plane crash, though, was very powerful... and we still have a lot of other perspectives... I mean, there's like, the guy in the washroom when the plane crashed... there's the guy flying out of the tail section when the plane crashed, I mean, we could probably recycle that puppy another ten years... Damon Lindelof: You know, you're giving away our premiers now, for Seasons 4-6, respectively. Carlton Cuse: I wanna know, how do you want to do the plane crash for the Zombie Season? What would be a good way to execute a version of the plane crash for the Zombie Season? Damon Lindelof: Do you think the zombies would see the plane crash, or... ? They're probably too busy eating dead bodies. In any case, I think uh, big shoutouts to Kevin Blank and Jay Worth, who worked on that... That plane is completely digital. There's not even... they built a model or... Carlton Cuse: It's not like we bought a plane and flew it over, blew it up in midair. Damon Lindelof: No, that probably would've generated some bad press for us. But, it's just that effect was probably... Carlton Cuse: We liked that effect. Damon Lindelof: Sunk or swim on the reality of that. And it was also great to see William Mapother and Brett Mullen (Ethan and Goodwin, respectively) alive again, and basically being sent to their deaths by Ben/Henry. Y'know, it was just cool to give the audience a little glimpse at what life was like for the Others before 815 crashed, and that's all you get. Like... Carlton Cuse: Although, we'll be revisiting that Others... where the Others live. Damon Lindelof: Yeah. But it'll be a while before you get the flashbacks that basically detail, y'know, what the Others' life on the island was like before 815. You'll get it, but like all good things on Lost, you must wait. For those of you who don't want to wait, Criminal Minds is fantastic this year, it really is. I hear Mandy Patinkin is going to catch a serial killer next week, so you might want to check that out. Carlton Cuse: Really? Damon Lindelof: That's the word on the street. Carlton Cuse: So um, can we talk a little bit about Karl? Who is Karl? And y'know, I think there's a lot of speculation that Karl might be another sort of a plant. Like Michelle Rodriguez when she was down in that tiger pit last year. Damon Lindelof: Oo yeah, well we've already done that gag. Carlton Cuse: Well, yes. Would we do that gag twice? Damon Lindelof: I wouldn't put it above us! Or us above that. laughs Whatever I'd like to say... Carlton Cuse: Creative bankruptcy is quite contrived. Damon Lindelof: Karl is not a plant. He is legitimately an Other, who is legitimately trying to escape, and has legitimately been beaten up... but the reasons why are yet to be discovered. Carlton Cuse: Yes, and he will be back, as well. Damon Lindelof: I would say that you might have a good idea of who Karl is and why he was caged by the end of the 6th episode. Which is our little mini-season finale. Carlton Cuse: And we've just kind of finished our writing for that... Damon Lindelof: If his name IS Karl...laughs Which it is. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Damon Lindelof: I just... wanted to be dramatic. Carlton Cuse: Did you know that it's actually an anagram for "lark"? Damon Lindelof: I didn't know that. And also "ralk". laugh Carlton Cuse: Maybe he'll be on Trek. Damon Lindelof: Let's talk a little bit about Elizabeth Mitchell. Obviously... Carlton Cuse: Oh, Elizabeth Mitchell, she's awesome. Damon Lindelof: We uh, introduced this new character, Juliet onto the show this year. She is the Other who is basically questioning Jack. Every time we cast a new actor on the show, especially in sort of a pivotal role, she, in the same way that Desmond opened up Season 2, Juliet opens up Season 3. So, her abilities, sort of investing us in these characters, starting to think that there's more to them than meets the eye is sort of all hinging on her performance. And it's just been awesome writing for Juliet. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, we have actually... we obviously know a lot more about where the characters are going in the show and have seen a lot more film on her than you guys have seen, but we really love her as an actor and are very excited about this character's role on the show. And you'll be seeing a lot more of her very soon. Damon Lindelof: Yes! Awesome. Carlton Cuse: Her relationship with Jack is very... complex. Damon Lindelof: Yes. It is. Just like my relationship with you, Carlton. Carlton Cuse: Laughs Not that complex. Damon Lindelof: Hey! It's time for some pre-hashing. Carlton Cuse: Ok, let's prehash about "The Glass Ballerina". What kind of title is that for a Lost episode? Damon Lindelof: It sounds like a very fancy title, and by 'fancy', I mean y'know... Carlton Cuse: Almost like a Ghost Whisperer type... Damon Lindelof: "Glass Ballerina". It sounds fairly pretentious. Carlton Cuse: It really is. Damon Lindelof: And then... Carlton Cuse: Is this a pretentious episode? Damon Lindelof: I think it's safe to say that you will know why the episode is called "The Glass Ballerina" within the first four seconds of the episode. It's not one of those episodes like "Live Together, Die Alone", where you're like "Huh?" Carlton Cuse: It's not one of those episodes... Damon Lindelof: "Why is it... why is it called 'Solitary'"? Or... "Collision"? Carlton Cuse: Wow. Damon Lindelof: Um... Carlton Cuse: This is a Sun and Jin flashback story... Damon Lindelof: Uh... could you be any more excited about that? laughs in dramatic voice "It's a Sun and Jin flashback story!" Carlton Cuse: Awesome! Damon Lindelof: Are we gonna... Carlton, are we gonna find out if Sun was messing around on Jin this episode? Carlton Cuse: We arrree going to find that out... Damon Lindelof: Will you tell me? Carlton Cuse: No. Damon Lindelof: How bout now? Laughs Carlton Cuse: Uh... still not yet. Damon Lindelof: What if I put my hand on your knee? Laughs Carlton Cuse: Well, then, definitely NOT! Damon Lindelof: Alright. Carlton Cuse: Oh my God. Damon Lindelof: Well... are there any other hints, so basically... Carlton Cuse: Yes, I've got one for you. Damon Lindelof: ...It's just going to be Sun and Jin and Sayid, and we're not going to see anymore Kate, Jack, Sawyer in this episode? Carlton Cuse: No, we are. I mean, how could we go away from that captivity story, that was so good last week. And there is... there is more to that story in this week's episode, too. Damon Lindelof: What about... Locke and Desmond and Mr. Eko? What about those guys? Carlton Cuse: Nope! Not this week. Damon Lindelof: Not this week? I wanna find out about them, though. Carlton Cuse: Next week. Damon Lindelof: But Desmond turned that key and there was a big purple light in the sky... Carlton Cuse: I know, but... just a little patience. Damon Lindelof: Why would you be withholding that from me... Carlton Cuse: Uh, because we're trying to make the show like Twin Peaks this year? Damon Lindelof: Oh, excellent. Good to know. HEYY... It's time for fan questions! Carlton Cuse: Fan questions. Play the music, Kris. fanfare Damon Lindelof: Woo! Carlton Cuse: Awesome. Alright. You wanna go first? pages Damon Lindelof: Uh, yes, I do. My first question, Carlton, is from "RosesWar". And her subject is: "Ms. Klugh?". "I was just wondering where the fine sista Ms. Klugh was hiding in last week's episode. I'm sure she'll pop up later, but she was a prominent character in the season finale... but was nowhere to be seen in the season premier." Carlton Cuse: Yeah. That's kind of unfortunate. Uh... but Ms. Klugh will be back this season. There are a lot of Others, and we are basically introducing the audience to some of the other Other characters. Damon Lindelof: Would you say, Carlton, that not all of the Others are there in this little zoo enclosure that Kate and Sawyer and Jack seem to be kept in? Carlton Cuse: Uh, is that a leading question? Damon Lindelof: Uh, I dunno. Carlton Cuse: I would say it is, and I would say yes. That would be a fair assessment. Not all the Others are in the Hydra Station. We talked about the Hydra Station! Everybody knows about the Hydra Station. Damon Lindelof: So, I could conclude from this answer that you would in fact say that there are other Others? Carlton Cuse: There are other Others in other places. Damon Lindelof: Maybe in Season 4... Carlton Cuse: Wow. That would be song... if you want to write that as a song, and send it in to us, please do... Damon Lindelof: It sounds like a Cat Stevens... Carlton Cuse: "There Are Other Others in Other Places". Damon Lindelof: I think that Season 4 should be a season about the 'other Others'. Carlton Cuse: And if we like your song, we'll play it on our podcast. Damon Lindelof: Laughs No we won't. Carlton Cuse: We will! Damon Lindelof: Ok... Carlton Cuse: Ok, Damon, my turn here. Damon Lindelof: Please. Carlton Cuse: "Are the producers..." That would be you and me... "...going to have podcasts like they did last year? Or is it just going to be a video podcast this year. I really enjoyed listening to the podcasts on my iPod at work, but if they have a video podcast, I can't get that on my iPod." So, are there going to be audio podcasts this year? Damon Lindelof: I think... that's a very polite way of that person... who's that from? Carlton Cuse: That would be from laughs "DomFan324". Damon Lindelof: Ok, Dom Monaghan! First off, you don't have to disguise your name. Secondly, if you don't want to see us, our feelings won't be hurt. But, yeah, obviously if you are listening to this on your iPod, your answer is qu-- question is answered. Or your answer is questioned, either way, whatever works for you. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Damon Lindelof: Alright, Carlton. This is from "DickieCrickets". The question is: "Are the Others Canadian?" "A Canadian friend of mine noted that whenever you find out about an Other, they happen to mention that they are from Canada. Is this coincidence, or what? Will we find out this season if the Others are from Canada? Does Canada have some secret island for experimentation and Other cultures? What's the deal with Canada?" Carlton Cuse: Sarcastic There's actually a portal from Canada to the island. And that's actually sort of a revelation that you'll find in Season 5. Damon Lindelof: I can't believe you just gave that away. Carlton Cuse: I'm sorry. All the bad others are from Tallahassee. Damon Lindelof: That would be awesome if the ultimate twist in Lost, finally in Season 11 when the show ends, that that was the big twist, was that some sort of twist was that Canadian connection. I think that the audience would find that incredibly satisfying. Carlton Cuse: I think they would, they really would. Laughs Should it be a French-Canadian, or just a kind of... Damon Lindelof: Any kind of Canadian would be ok. Carlton Cuse: Any kind of Canadian? Damon Lindelof: I think the reality is that... Canada's a sleeping dragon. Y'know? And I think everyone in the world is aware that they are up to no good up there. They're doing something. Carlton Cuse: They're just... preparing to conquer the world. Damon Lindelof: That's Season 11 right there. Carlton Cuse: There you go. Damon Lindelof: I'm going to write that down, because we're making it up as we go along. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. I'm going to ask you a quick question, and then I'm going to ask you a longer question. The quick question is, "What Stephen King book were they reading at the beginning of the Book Club?" Damon Lindelof: Well, this is a fun game that people have been playing, and I don't know if I want to spoil it, but... if you do your homework on Stephen King book covers, you will find out what it is. Because we used a fairly rare book cover for that particular edition of that particular Stephen King book. And some people have been surmising that it was The Stand. Carlton Cuse: The Stand is pretty thick, isn't it? Damon Lindelof: But the girth of that book would not indicate that it was The Stand. So, we'll rule out The Stand. Carlton Cuse: "Girth"? Good word. Damon Lindelof: And uh... we'll allow you to continue playing... Carlton Cuse: You've got to know we love Stephen King. And in fact, the coolest thing that we did in the last couple of months was going and seeing Stephen King, who did a uh... We had a round table conversation, Damon and myself and J.J. Abrams, and Stephen King, along with Jeff Jensen, who of course is the non-resident expert on all things Lost, who writes for Entertainment Weekly. And that creative discussion is going to be an issue in Entertainment Weekly later this month, I believe. Damon Lindelof: Nice plug. Carlton Cuse: Well, I'm excited to read it myself, I can't remember what we said, but it was so cool at the time. Damon Lindelof: It wasn't really a round table there, but I guess it was a round table discussion. And we went and saw a movie with them. Carlton Cuse: We went and saw a horror movie with Stephen King. I mean, how iconic is that. That was just the greatest thing. Damon Lindelof: Oh, oh! Here's a hint for you, actually. We won't tell you what horror movie we saw, but during that horror movie, there was a shot in it, this moment, where Stephen King turned to us and basically said, "Hey, this is just like my book 'blank'". And that's the book that we used in the opening. So if you've seen that horror movie, that came out about a month ago, that we saw with Stephen King, then you'll know what the book was. Carlton Cuse: Here's another clue. During the movie, he turned to us and said "That's what my leg looked like after the accident." Damon Lindelof: Oh yeah, that's right. That's not really a clue, that's just sort of... Carlton Cuse: Well, it's a clue as to what the movie was. Damon Lindelof: Oh yeah, exactly. Carlton Cuse: It was great, it was awesome. Damon Lindelof: Here's another clue. The movie was not The Covenant. laughs Is that the one with the four guys and they have like magic powers? Carlton Cuse: Oh yeah, the guys... Damon Lindelof: It was not that movie. Carlton Cuse: Did those guys light stuff up with their eyes? If there's any movie that does that, I wanna see. laugh Damon Lindelof: Thanks for sharing. Hey Carlton... Carlton Cuse: I didn't get to ask the other part of my question! Damon Lindelof: Ok, just shoot. Carlton Cuse: "After viewing the hospital scenes several times, I'm very certain that the patient lying in the hospital bed is Zeke. In addition, the Asian man that released Jack from his jail cell is the same Asian man at the book club meetings. Damon and Carlton, are these hidden Lost connections Easter eggs?" Damon Lindelof: No. Carlton Cuse: Laughs Ok. Damon Lindelof: "Carlton, when Juliet picks up the Talking Heads album Speaking in Tongues and puts it in the CD player, why does Petula Clark's Downtown start playing, and not the Talking Heads? I used my Tivo to see the name of the album." Carlton Cuse: Um, if you were to go through my CD collection, and open the covers of my CDs, you would find that many of them contain CDs that were not on the cover. Like... here's the problem, you get in your car, and you put CDs into your CD changer, but the one that you pop out, what do you do with it? Well, you stick it in the jewel box of the one you're putting in. So, I just took out a Jack Johnson CD, put in a new Bob Dylan CD in my car, so now I have a Bob Dylan CD case that's got a Jack Johnson CD in it. Damon Lindelof: Sounds to me like you just changed the song in the 11th hour and expected nobody to notice... Carlton Cuse: Well, I didn't say we didn't do that either... Damon Lindelof: Oh, right. But, for those of you who really care... she put it in the wrong. Yeah. Carlton Cuse: Yeah. Was it... no. Damon Lindelof: No. Laughs Carlton Cuse: Alright. So, uh.... Damon Lindelof: That's all my questions. Carlton Cuse: Well, I have one more for you... This is actually a good one, Damon. And I'm sorry, we didn't give proper credit for uh... "LadiesLoveSawyer" uh... that was the poster that found the Asian man 'connection'... and then the Stephen King question was asked by "JoeSculptor". Damon Lindelof: Yes, and "DXKingMTM11" asked the Talking Heads question, which elicited your jewel case response. Carlton Cuse: Thank you. Damon Lindelof: I actually wanna do a little... do something a little fun with you, carlton. For your final question, by "ThereIsNoSpoonJay", it's basically "Unsolved podcast mysteries" here is the question. "Hey guys, here are some unsolved podcast mysteries I expect you to shed some light on." I thought since we never answer any questions on the show here, I thought we'd answer these with very succinct one sentence answers. Carlton Cuse: Oh, ok. Damon Lindelof: That I will ask you, and you will respond. The first question is, "What's the cross you had in your past, you teased that in a podcast but never told us." Carlton Cuse: We had a cross that took place, like, what? Fifteen or sixteen or seventeen years ago, and it's coming up in a video podcast. Kris, when is that going to be on? Kris White: Soon. Carlton Cuse: Soon... Damon Lindelof: Nice tease. "Carlton, why does the city of Tallahassee hate you?" Carlton Cuse: I don't know why they hate us. But they hate us, so, we deservedly are hating them back. Damon Lindelof: Wow. There's a real feud here, I like it. Carlton Cuse: There is. Damon Lindelof: Carlton, "What happened in Damon's Bar Mitzvah?" laughs You remember that... we said after my podcast, that was my... my worst fear? That would be what I'd see if the Monster confronted me? Carlton Cuse: I think... you'd have to tell us? I unfortunately didn't attend your Bar Mitzvah. Damon Lindelof: Uh... I think what happened in Damon's Bar Mitzvah... the answer is... "Damon's Bar Mitzvah". Carlton Cuse: Laughs That is the horror? Damon Lindelof: The sheer fact that it occurred. That's pretty much all there is to it. Next question: "Who is that ringing on the phone in the back every frickin' time?" Carlton Cuse: Laughs God knows! We've actually relocated this podcast to Damon's office... Damon Lindelof: Where no one ever calls! Laughs Carlton Cuse: The phone is not ringing here. Damon Lindelof: And finally, "Does Carlton own a tomato farm?" Carlton Cuse: No, but I love tomatoes and Damon hates tomatoes. It's one of the few things that really differentiates Damon Lindelof: It does. If you ever couldn't tell the difference between Carlton and I... laughs... you need only offer a plate of tomatoes... and therefore, the person who takes the tomatoes is Carlton, and the one who doesn't is Damon... Carlton Cuse: It's like the lunch orders, I'm always the one adding tomatoes, and Damon's like "NO TOMATOES". Damon Lindelof: I have to read this part because... "Plus, my friend Raymond has this theory that Damon's pants are actually those stripper pants that come off super-quick. Any truth to that?" And to that, I have one response, which is: effect of velcro or cloth ripping, Damon screams Well, she wanted to know, and there you have it. Carlton Cuse: Well, thank you. Damon Lindelof: Ah, it's chilly in here. Carlton Cuse: Thank you! Laughs See you next week. Damon Lindelof: In all the right ways! Ok, bye guys! Carlton Cuse: Bye. Kris White: That brings us to the end of this podcast. Be sure to check out ABC.com, where you can submit your own fan questions. And, if you missed the season premier, you can also stream it there for free. Just go to Lost.abc.com. "Further Instructions" airs Wednesday, October 11th, from 9-10:01PM only, on ABC. [End Lost Theme] Category:Official Podcasts